Seikou Nagareboshi
Seikou Nagareboshi (流れ星=星光, Nagareboshi Seikō, lit. "The Shooting Star of Starlight") is a Mototsu, and a distant relative of Gai and Kagirinai Nagareboshi. She is the anti-hero of Part III of Bleach: Rising Phoenix. She prefers to keep things to herself, and as a result, comes off as a little cold and chilly. Unlike Agito, whose motifs are the wolf and the evolution of man, Seikou's motif is, as her name and Zanpakutō suggest, astronomical objects. Seikou makes her first appearance defeating the the Second Division of the Gotei 13 before proclaiming that she is heading to Hana City. Soon after, Seikou makes her presence known when she helps Agito by driving Gūtara Kiyō off during the former's fight with Kanajin Seikaryuuhi before taking her leave. Seikou is also the illegimate daughter of Kazuma Nagareboshi, the former Soul King. Appearance Seikou is a young woman who bears a striking resembelance to Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: As she cannot rely upon her Zanpakutō, Seikou rarely, if ever is seen utilizing Zanjutsu. However, on the sole time was able to gain access to her blade, Seikou is shown employing a swordsmanship style similar to Gai's; freestyle and improvised, with no sense of honour at all. She fights in a pragmatic way, often backstabbing her opponents and using them as human shields. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like a majority of the Mototsu race, Seikou is tremendously skilled in the art of Hakuda. Unlike Gai, who fights freestyle, and Kagirinai, who utilizes Caproeia, Seikou utilizes a style created by none other than Bruce Lee; the Jeet Kune Do. Jeet Kune Do is filled with non classical and straightforward movements. Due to the way this style works they believe in minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed. The system works on the use of different 'tools' for different situations. These situations are broken down into ranges (Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling), with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Unlike more traditional martial arts, Jeet Kune Do is not fixed or patterned, and is a philosophy with guiding thoughts. In true Bruce Lee imitation fashion, she tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa" (ホワッチャーッ) whenever she fights. Agito even comments that "such sounds are irksome". Unlike Gai and Kagirinai, Seikou seems to prefer fighting hand to hand. *'Senshōha' (旋衝破, "Spinning Break"): Senshōha is a unique countering defensive Hakuda ability that Seikou utilizes against projectile Kidō and certain Zanpakutō abilities. It is a "catch-and-throwback" ability that does not break the opponent's attack. Senshō, literally "spin-thrust", is a rarely-used kanji phrase for "spinning". *'Tsunagarenu Kobushi' (繋がれぬ拳, "Unchainable Knuckle"): Tsunagarenu Kobushi is an Hakuda attack capable of freeing Seikou from Bakudō and certain Zanpakutō abilities. As such, due to this ability, binds and shields are useless against Seikou. Kōshinho Expert: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Worsening Durability: During her time in the Mototsu Soul Society, Seikou had an Automatic Colt Pistol bullet stuck in her brain after being shot which, even to this day, causes her great pain at times, eventually escalating to the point that she will collapse during battles, causing her effectiveness to decrease gradually over time. This, coupled with her Zanpakutō's habit of rarely being able to be released, causes her to retire from fighting in the climax of Part III, choosing to live a peaceful life of selling ramen. Fluctuating Spiritual Power: As with all Mototsu, Seikou's reiatsu is constantly fluctuation. However, unlike the rest of her kind, she can only utilize her Zanpakutō's special abilities when it is in a state of medium; meaning on the rare occasion that her reiatsu is in a state of perfect calm, then she will have access to her full power. Her reiatsu is unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as a average Captain's. Like all Mototsu, Seikou's reishi patterns are similar to that of the Hōgyoku. This works by materializing what Seikou wants to happen. Even at less than half strength, her spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-Commander-level fighter. Zanpakutō Ryūsei (流星, "Meteor") is the name of Seikou's Zanpakutō. When sealed, it takes the form of a silver medieval broadsword, which has a trigger adorned upon the hilt. It is not a true Zanpakutō however, and its powers are linked to Seikou's reishi patterns. This allows Ryūsei to have three different elemental abilities imbued in it, each based on a different type of engine: Jet, which allows Ryūsei to fire jet blades or a blade energy wave, Electric, which allows Ryūsei to perform a high powered electric slash, and Steam, which creates a wave or wall of steam. Shikai: In Shikai, Ryūsei takes the form of a golden brace which is attached onto Seikou's right wrist. Situated upon Ryūsei, there are three switches, representing three of the eight planets in the solar system, which utilize reiatsu to enhance Seikou's powers. By turning the switches on and touching the touch panel, Seikou can access special abilities via reiatsu after first projecting the planet. Because of its unorthadox form, on the rare occasions Seikou is able to utilize Ryūsei, the weapon ends up draining her of her reiatsu in little less than five minutes. Shikai Special Ability: In Shikai, Seikou gains manipulation based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. Seikou can generate and manipulate the energy of the stars from her body and use it against her opponent. For example, starlight attacks, starchains or starbeams. Relationships Trivia Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Mototsu Category:LGBT Characters Category:Nagareboshi Clan